


spell it out

by ksywzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Hybrid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cat Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cat/Human Hybrids, I guess???, Light Angst, M/M, cat owner! soonyoung, idk i tried okay, im bad at angst, im lazy sorry, jihoon is annoying but please give him cuddles, not proof read lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/ksywzi
Summary: soonyoung wonders why everytime the clock strikes eight in the evening, his cat would tug at his pajamas. he guessed that maybe his cat, jihoon, was just hungry. but when he fed his cat with food, he would sulk and sadly walk back to his bedroom, leaving soonyoung confused.(or wherein jihoon would tug at soonyoung's pajamas, asking for cuddles but his human would always misunderstood and thought he was hungry.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	1. meow

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this was on my drafts for a very long time now (and bc of that the narration might be a lil shitty) and i decided to finish this since i wasn't active for awhile. i'm posting a 16k (?) fic soon and it's still under construction !! hope you'll look forward to it <3 <3

the moment the front door was held open by a man wearing a leather suit with his tie undone and a frown evident on his face, there was something soft and warm brushing over his ankles and the frown was instantly replaced by a lovely and warm smile, a contrast to the face he was making earlier on his way home due to the rude clients he had faced today. he slowly crouched down, abandoning the case he was carrying all day everyday to the ground and picked up the soft and warm fluff ball to his arms.

"hi jihoon, how was your day?" soonyoung cooed, closing the door behind him with his foot while embracing his cat who was purring in delight as soonyoung scratched the spot behind his ear.

the cat meows in response, making soonyoung smile once again, eyes forming crescents and his cheeks bunching up as he made his way to his room, forgetting about his case where it contained all the cause of soonyoung's stress and frustrations.

he kicked the door open softly, knowing fully well enough that he hadn't left the door closed earlier when he left because jihoon, his cat, likes to spend his time on his bed.

jihoon meows again when the human moved his hand to scratch on his head instead, while soonyoung pretends jihoon was talking to him.

"how was my day? hm, i'd say it was the absolute worst." soonyoung sighed dramatically, gently placing jihoon back to the ground as he made a beeline towards his closet. jihoon quietly tailed his owner, before sitting in front of soonyoung while looking up at him.

jihoon meowed loudly once again, as if questioning his owner. soonyoung glanced down at his cat, who was tilting his head at him like he was asking why soonyoung's day was the 'absolute worst'. the human sighs, taking out his pajamas and threw them on his bed carelessly before shrugging off his coat with a tired face. the coat fell on the floor with a quiet thud, making jihoon lean at the cloth to sniff and stepping back after sniffing his coat which smelled like coffee, fresh printed papers and deodorant.

"well, apparently we had to meet some clients today and i was fine with it - really - but what ticked me off the edge was how rude and demanding and bossy he was." soonyoung sulked, this time, he was completely topless. jihoon just looked back at him and blinked cutely. 

soonyoung giggled, crouching back down to pick up his clothes from the floor before turning around to toss them inside a basket where all other used clothes were.

"jihoon you're such a cute cat." jihoon hissed at soonyoung, glaring daggers at his human when he recognized the word cute and jihoon in one sentence. it left soonyoung amused by how everytime soonyoung would associate jihoon's name with the word cute, his cat would always show reactions that soonyoung found genuinely cute and funny.

soonyoung giggled, standing fully naked infront of his cat who refused to acknowledge his owner after being called cute and instead, climbed up on soonyoung's bed. he walked in circles for a few times, before finally sitting down with his paws below his body and his eyes closed.

"aw come on now jihoon don't sulk now." soonyoung sighed, placing his hands on his hips when jihoon ignored him. he turned back around eventually, knowing from experience jihoon would just proceed to ignore him. he walked towards the bathroom connected on his room, making sure to leave his door open for jihoon to enter.

this was their everyday routine — soonyoung coming home at six in the evening, tired and stressed, and then jihoon comes into the picture and make soonyoung happy. then soonyoung would take a bath, leaving the door open and jihoon would enter the bathroom to sit at the sink while watching his owner shower (the first time jihoon had done it soonyoung was frightened to death because he thought someone was inside his bathroom to murder him, when he poked his head out, he saw jihoon sitting at his sink looking at soonyoung innocently like he didn't just almost gave his owner a heart attack with his head tilted). then after showering, soonyoung would go back downstairs to sort out some company stuff while jihoon would climb up to his favorite spot to observe his owner — which was above the highest cabinet they have that was located just beside the television.

jihoon slowly climbed back down from soonyoung's bed, making his way inside the bathroom before hopping up to take his spot by the sink. but when he saw a bottle occupying his space, he couldn't help but glare at the object before raising his paw to push the thing off.

soonyoung flinched when he heard something fall to the ground, he was too busy thinking about how rude and bossy his clients were earlier — and he could feel the irritation bubbling up on his chest once again.

soonyoung poked his head out to peek from behind the shower curtain to inspect where the sound had come from, only to spot a plastic bottle laying down on the ground with his cat glaring at the object.

soonyoung was relieved that nothing was broken — almost all of his things were now made of plastic. because from his experience after he had taken jihoon home for the very first time, he had noticed how jihoon liked pushing things off the table. his cat had pushed off lots of glasses and things off the edge causing them to shatter — and soonyoung's phone was a victim once. the human can still remember the memory clearly, jihoon pushing his phone off the table when soonyoung was laughing at his cat who tried to take out the fishes from his phone, everything went slow motion when jihoon pushed the device off the edge with his white paw, and soonyoung had almost rescued his phone. almost. and when he picked up his phone with its screen broken he saw his cat sitting there with a smug look, he never knew cats could do that until then.

he bent down to pick up the plastic bottle, standing up before giving jihoon a glance who was now staring at soonyoung's face. the cat blinks once, twice, then thrice before his gaze averted to the thing beside him which was, soonyoung's perfume.

and it was made out of glass.

well shit. soonyoung sighs. forgot to place it back inside the cabinet earlier. soonyoung mentally groans.

soonyoung gave his cat a warning look, trying to look as threatening as possible (which was very useless, his cat doesn't seem to care).

"jihoon, don't." soonyoung warned, his eyes narrowed. even though he had expected that jihoon wouldn't listen, he was still slightly clinging to the hope jihoon would listen.

but no. what jihoon wants to push of the edge, he pushes it off. no one can stop his stubborn cat he stupidly loves.

jihoon glanced back at soonyoung, then back down to the object. he had already raised a paw, with it already touching the cold surface of soonyoung's perfume.

soonyoung couldn't help but groan, this time, frowning at his cat who was staring right to his face with that stupid smug look he has everytime he pissed of his owner.

"jihoon if you push that thing off i'm going to ignore you for a week." jihoon wants to push the glass thing off the edge, just for a show. but after seeing the serious expression on his owner's face and hearing the threat of soonyoung ignoring him, jihoon almost pulled his paw back like a good cat he was. because pushing the glass thing off the edge means no cuddles for jihoon for a week. no cuddles, no happiness, jihoon thought sadly.

what's so good about this glass thing anyway? jihoon glares at the glass thing, before turning his head away and tucking his paw back below his body, watching as soonyoung smiles with a pleased look.

"good boy, jihoon. more cuddles for you later!" jihoon's eyes lit up, staring at his owner who had already disappeared behind the shower curtain again.

they spent the next few moments in silence, with soonyoung mostly staring off into space as his mind drifted back to his harsh clients earlier. he knew he was taking a shower longer than usual. jihoon noticed it too, so the cat looked at the tiger-customed curtain shower, worrying for his owner.

why is he taking so long? what's happening in there? is he still alive? is he dead? did he passed out? did he became a zombie? is he alright? but if he's dead, or a zombie, what about my cuddles? i want my cuddles. 

jihoon stood up from his spot on the sink, and started to meow loudly. soonyoung snapped out of his train of thoughts, his ears focusing on the cries coming from his cat and he doesn't have to think to know his cat was worried.

he turned off the shower, pushing the shower curtain to the side and lifting a foot up and taking a step forward before the other foot followed. he shivered when his skin made contact with the cold, gray tiles. he glanced at his cat who looked relieved — well, he doesn't know if his cat really looked relieved but he can feel it. he quietly reached for the towel folded neatly on the shelf right above jihoon before wrapping it around his torso loosely. 

he walked out of the bathroom, with jihoon tailing behind just as quiet as his owner, before he eventually left soonyoung's bedroom to climb up to his favorite spot. he waited for a few minutes until his human finally showed up from his door, wearing pororo pajamas.

jihoon settled back down, closing his eyes as he slowly drifted off to dreamland. soonyoung, on the other hand, was approaching his forgotten yet now remembered heavy case on the front door before carrying it to the living room with a sigh.

he plopped down on the soft caramel carpet, right in front of the coffee table with the case beside him. he unlocked it with ease, only to have his face scrunched up in the middle as a big envelope appeared from the case and to soonyoung's hand. he winced at the sight of it, sighing and accepting the fact that there's no way out of paperworks.

few hours passed, and jihoon woke up from his little nap. the white cat yawns, before standing up from his spot to stretch his limbs. jihoon mentally sighs in relief before glancing at the clock on the wall to his right before deciding.

it's time. jihoon thinks, staring at his human who was frowning (and glaring) on the papers sprawled out messily on the coffee table.

soonyoung, on the other hand, was pulled out from his heavy concentration on the piece of paper he was holding when his stomach grumbles. he sighs, dropping the paper on the coffee table before checking the wall clock — and it says that it's already eight in the evening. he glanced at his cat who was on top of the cabinet who he caught also staring at him, and he knew, that it was time.

it was time for dinner.

soonyoung warily watched as his quiet hopped off the cabinet in ease, walking towards soonyoung's direction then suddenly he's in front of soonyoung's toe. the human let out something between a sigh and a groan, lifting his hand up to cover his foot with his eyes narrowed. jihoon just blinked at him innocently, moving his white furry hair closer to soonyoung's foot which made his owner wary.

"jihoonie are you hung— hey!" soonyoung cries in pain when jihoon dug his teeth on soonyoung's hand. he quickly retreated his hand, pouting and frowning at his cat who started to tug at soonyoung's pajamas impatiently, and soonyoung couldn't help but think, was his cat always this hungry?

 _cuddles cuddles cuddles! give me my cuddles now!_ jihoon wants to say, to shout, to cry, so he did, which came in the shape of his loud meowing that echoed around the silent apartment. the human sighed at jihoon, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. soonyoung didn't knew why jihoon was like this everytime, it all started after a month of his job. he tried to search it in the internet, ask his friends but none of them answered his questions. does his cat needs everything? or is he hungry? but everytime soonyoung feeds him, the cat would sulk and walk away sadly and back to his room.

 _no!_ jihoon meows, cries, as he quickly trailed behind soonyoung. he tugged at his pajamas with his sharp teeth again, trying to stop his owner and change his directions towards the bedroom instead. but soonyoung just pouted, stopping his tracks and scooping jihoon to his arms.

"have some patience will you? i still need to take out and heat your food." soonyoung booped his nose with a small smile, and jihoon tried to bite his finger. soonyoung stuck his tongue out at him childishly when jihoon failed to which the cat glared out.

 _but im not hungry! i said i want cuddles! not food! cuddles!_ jihoon meowed this time, a little helplessly. he knew it was completely useless to keep meowing and fighting with his owner since he can't understand jihoon. the white cat sulks, letting soonyoung set him down on the ground. jihoon walked towards his bowl and the soft purple little carpet wonwoo got him. he curled up on the carpet, closed his eyes and thought; maybe tomorrow. maybe he'll understand me tomorrow. but jihoon knew he won't.

"eat up you fat cat." soonyoung teases, filling jihoon's bowl with cat food and patted jihoon's tummy. the cat hissed at him, opening his mouth to bite soonyoung's hand but the human was fast enough to dodge his attempt. soonyoung eventually left when jihoon started eating, making sure to leave another bowl full of water before he drowned himself on his work. 

once jihoon finished, he drank the water soonyoung left him before walking towards soonyoung. jihoon watched soonyoung who's completely stressed, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was gripping his pen tighter than usual. jihoon just wanted to erase his frown so he did what he thought best: ask soonyoung to have a little break and cuddles. it seems like cuddles is all jihoon asks for soonyoung (which was true, it's been ages since soonyoung last cuddled with jihoon due to his schedule).

jihoon started his mission by purring, leaping up to soonyoung's lap and rubbing his head affectionately on his arm. jihoon eventually snapped his head towards soonyoung when the human didn't pet his head or back like he usually do, he expected soonyoung to look at him with his crescent eyes and wide smile, but jihoon tilted his head in confusion when soonyoung instead, looked at him with his frown looking deeper than before, his face painted with irritation.

now that, was not what jihoon had expected. 

jihoon was so surprised that he froze on his spot, eyes wide and staring at soonyoung's face in confusion. why wasn't his human smiling like he usually does? why wasn't he teasing about how big jihoon's tummy was? why wasn't he petting and cuddling and hugging jihoon liked he used to back in the days? why was he acting like he didn't loved jihoon anymore?

the last thought scared jihoon and jihoon could already feel himself wanting to cry.

"not now jihoon, please? i promise you'll get your cuddles when we go to sleep." soonyoung talked softly, his frown slightly disappearing. he picked up on the distress jihoon was suffering, and he guessed it was probably because soonyoung frowned at him. 

jihoon looked like he didn't believed soonyoung, after all, the human had been promising for cuddles a lot but he has to yet initiate contact with his cat. he had broken his promises and jihoon doesn't like getting his hopes high, he believed soonyoung would probably break his promise later, like he usually does.

"i promise, okay? you can even bother me before i sleep if i forget." soonyoung assured, scratching jihoon's furry head which seemed to satisfy him. jihoon eventually hopped off soonyoung's lap, walking towards soonyoung's bedroom with his heart full and satisfied. soonyoung was finally going to give him cuddles tonight! it was all jihoon had asked for and had been patiently waiting for and jihoon just felt so happy. 

he leaped on soonyoung's desk, walking in circles for a few times before sitting down. he opened his eyes wide, willing himself not to sleep so he can wait and bother soonyoung for his cuddles.

but his attempt to keep himself awake was a fail, he eventually dozed off when soonyoung was taking too long to go to bed. he probably watched some cheesy drama on his television until he's tired and ready to pass out. jihoon promises himself he will wake up when soonyoung goes to bed.

jihoon find himself jolting up awake to his spot when the door closed with a loud thud. jihoon's sharp eyes adjusted on the darkness of the to before he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall across him. it showed eleven-thirty, which meant soonyoung did watched some interesting drama or movie to watch until he was too tired to focus. 

jihoon stood up, sleepily stretching his limbs before leaping towards soonyoung's bed where the human was already snoring. the cat felt like squealing from happiness when he saw soonyoung's chest empty and free, since it's jihoon's favorite spot. 

jihoon carefully and quietly walked on top of his chest, waking soonyoung up was something jihoon didn't want especially when the human worked his ass off all day. jihoon froze once all four paws was on soonyoung's chest since he shifted a bit, but once soonyoung didnt showed any sign of movement, the cat felt relieved and slowly curled up on his chest happily.

it wasn't even five minutes after jihoon had curled up when soonyoung stirred, feeling something heavy on his chest and find himself close to suffocating. something furry and white showed on his vision and he frowned, freezing and watching as the small ball of fluff heaves up and down when it… _breathes?_

"jihoon?" soonyoung croaked out, hands scooping jihoon off his chest and dropping jihoon gently to the ground so as to not wake him up. soonyoung eventually took one of his pillows and lifting jihoon's body and plopping his cat on his pillow. once the human was satisfied, he gave jihoon's head a gentle pat before he laid back down with a sigh, falling back to sleep.

jihoon woke up a few minutes later, completely bewildered when he didn't felt the warmth of his human underneath him. he blearily opened his eyes, sulking when he saw a pillow instead of soonyoung's chest. jihoon eventually leaped on soonyoung's bed again, abandoning the pillow and curling up on soonyoung's chest once again and quickly falling back to sleep. 

it wasn't long until soonyoung woke up again, seeing jihoon on his chest again and sighing, he placed jihoon back down on the ground and it didn't took long before he fell asleep, again. the time passed by with all this going on loop, jihoon waking up and curling to soonyoung's chest, then soonyoung sighing and placing jihoon back on the ground. it kept happening again and again until soonyoung had enough of it and caught jihoon trying to jump back to his chest.

"no jihoon, no." soonyoung sounded annoyed, sitting up and picking his cat and plopping him back on the ground. his cat just stared at him with sad eyes, but this all went unknown by soonyoung since it was too dark for him to completely look at jihoon.

 _but.. my cuddles._. jihoon meowed, trying to leap back up but soonyoung pushed him off the edge. jihoon just cried, eventually taking the hint that soonyoung did not want to cuddle with him and just helplessly sat there with sad eyes. jihoon kept meowing and meowing until soonyoung groaned.

"jihoon please, i just want to sleep. you can't — you can't sleep on my chest. if you keep meowing i won't hesitate to kick you out." the words kick you out scared jihoon that he immediately clamped his mouth shut, eyes glassy as he stared down at the floor. he quietly walked towards the lonely corner of soonyoung's room, watching as soonyoung slowly went back to sleep with his back on jihoon. the cat curled up, trying to keep himself warm on the cold corner.

oh how he wish, jihoon thought, shivering agaunst the cold air from the ac. how he wished soonyoung's warmth was there for him.

jihoon tried not to think about how he longs for soonyoung's warmth, for soonyoung's warm hugs and cuddles, and mostly, he tries not to think about how soonyoung just broke his promise again.

 _it's okay._ jihoon thinks, closing his eyes. _he'll understand tomorrow and give me cuddles, i know he will._ but jihoon knows all too well soonyoung would probably do the same, but hey, theres nothing wrong to hope, right?


	2. cuddles when

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy so i decided this will have three chapters since i realized two chapters wasn't enough HHHHHH

jihoon wakes up, feeling cold and feels the urge to roll his back on his human's chest for warmth. he eventually did, rolling his back on the soft carpet he slept on and raised all his legs up in the air. ahh, this feels nice. he drowsily thought. but it would be better if i was on my human's chest. jihoon couldn't help but think bitterly, last night's memories were still fresh and it left a horrible feeling on him.

at the thought of soonyoung, jihoon briefly opened his eyes, seeing that the room was still dark which meant that the sun is yet to rise. his human was bundled and covered with his favourite baby blue blanket that had a noticeable hole in one corner, quietly snoring with his eyes peacefully closed.

the white persian cat spent a few minutes in that position, his belly exposed and his legs raised in the air, before he finally rolled back on a sitting position. it took awhile before he finally stood up, stretching his limbs and shaking his head to shake the drowsiness away.

once he was satisfied, jihoon walked and jumped up on soonyoung's bed quietly, with his human's back on him. jihoon meowed carefully, a little warily, before he approached the sleeping soonyoung.

jihoon tested the waters by placing one white paw on his shoulder, blinking when soonyoung didn't respond. jihoon was about to rub his head on soonyoung's chin (it was a routine ever since soonyoung took jihoon home, and no matter how soonyoung broke his promises, jihoon would still show his affections for his owner because despite the sinking and hurt feeling he has, jihoon was still thankful soonyoung still took care and fed him) when his eyes zeroed on the alarm clock. 

it showed that it was still two hours before eight, which meant jihoon woke up earlier than usual since he would usually wake up at seven thirty to wake soonyoung up. it was still too early to wake soonyoung up so jihoon took a step back, deciding that he'll just come back to wake soonyoung up. 

jihoon jumped back down from soonyoung's warm bed, dragging his limbs out of his cold room. once he was out, jihoon suddenly felt the need to go out, maybe for some fresh air or warm sunlight. the sun still hadn't rose so jihoon's best option would be going out for fresh air. 

with that in his tiny head, jihoon went to the front door where soonyoung would leave in the morning and come back during the evening. jihoon meowed helplessy, scratching the door and staring up at the metal door helplessly. 

_well, if only he could open the door like how humans does_ …. jihoon thought, staring down at his furr covered tiny paws. a thought came across his mind and his ears flicked, tiny head lifting up to stare at the doorknob. turn to his human form or not, because one; it's been awhile (read: five years) since he last turned to his human formed (and he may or may have not vowed to himself that he won't turn back to his human form for personal reasons) and two; it's also been awhile since jihoon had stepped out of soonyoung's humble abode, he knew he would get lost with all these confusing moving doors that moved up and down and long hallways, and lastly; jihoon wouldn't want to go out without's soonyoung's permission and without soonyoung for that matter.

jihoon came to conclusion that he won't turn to his human form (he forgot how to turn to his human form, even) so that resulted to jihoon walking around the house. jihoon ended up back on the hallway of where soonyoung's bedroom was located and found a window down the hall which was rarely opened. the sun had rose and sunlight was already pouring from the window, so it didn't took long before jihoon was walking towards it and looking up at it.

 _okay, how do i open this?_ he wondered to himself, tilting his head curiously. he didn't want to turn back to his human form due to anxiety, he can't risk turning to his other form when soonyoung was around, he doesn't want to turn because he didn't knew how soonyoung would react.

hybrids, were mostly the least respected creatures on this world. people would only adopt one if they either want hybrids to be their slaves for disgusting things or for them to be a companion, and the most common reason would always be not the latter. it developed a fear in most of hybrids and they would force themselves to just stay in their animal form in all cause to not be treat someone very lowly, jihoon wasn't that different.

so jihoon forced himself to be a real cat as much as he could, he would do all sort of things a typical persian cat would do (well, in jihoon's mind). he would push things off the table, would always ask for treats, cuddles and attention, would be annoying and would wake up soonyoung at an ungodly hour for midnight treats, he had done all of them yet jihoon couldn't help but miss the feeling of having fingers and legs.

getting a little backtracked, jihoon glanced down at his paws again, almost letting out a sigh. 

_well, it won't be bad to turn into my human form just for a second right? all i need is to open the window, and i'n done_. jihoon nodded his head, agreed with his thoughts before glancing back up at the tall window.

 _okay, now how do i turn into human again?_ jihoon thinks, a little confusedly before his hyung's words echoed through his mind.

 _close your eyes_. he had said. _and focus on nothing but yourself, imagine your human form, your legs and arms. just relax and imagine_. his hyung had explained when jihoon was still so small.

jihoon closed his eyes, doing what the voice had said and imagined his human form, his legs and arms, his nose and lips and eyes, his toes, fingers and hands, and before he knows it, he was already in eye level with the window when he opened his eyes.

jihoon took a step back, perplexed and surprised. he glanced down at his body, seeing his not malnourished but thin waist and body, then to his lanky noodle arms and short legs. he was naked, jihoon guessed, watching the coarse dark hair below his abdomen and the thing hanging between his legs. it was his penis, jihoon had recalled, frowning and squinting at it. 

he was busy inspecting his human penis when something white and furry brushed against his ankles, and when he looked down, he gasped and saw his long white tail. he looked behind his back to see his human bum and tail, testing it by swishing it left to right and letting out a pleased hum. well, if he have his cat tail, then that means he probably has his cat ears too. 

jihoon averted his gaze to the window in front of him, which faintly showed jihoon's reflection and he smiled to himself when he saw that he, indeed, had his cat ears. he flicked them, watching as hiw it moved on top of his head.

he almost forgot the whole reason why he turned to human, so he quickly unlocked the window, grin turning wider when the (not) fresh air brushed his face, and the sunlight hitting him right at his face. he let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes, getting lost in the warmth of the sun.

a loud thud was what pulled jihoon out of the daze he was in, panicking and thinking soonyoung was probably awake by now and the thought made him panic even more. he closed his eyes shut, wishing he'd magically turn back to his cat form and whined when he didn't felt any different.

jihoon's whole body stilled, his eyes still closed shut and he didn't know if he magically turned back to his cat form or was still stuck with his humam form. five minutes later and he still hadn't moved, there was no footsteps nor sounds that proved that soonyoung was awake so jihoon slowly opened his eyes.

he almost sighed in relief when he saw that he was shorter that the window now. without any much thought, he climbed up the window carefully. the sunlight leaking from the window hit his face, and he purred in delight.

 _wow, i'm so tall_. jihoon thinks, watching everything below him in interest. he guessed he was in a very high place since the ground looked very out of reach from where he's sitting, so he made a mental note to be careful to not fall.

he settled down in the position he was satisfied, closing his eyes and letting the his whole body be bathed by the sun's warmth.

—

soonyoung woke up, feeling incredibly weird since he didn't woke up to his loud alarm nor with his cat rubbing his head on soonyoung's face. he rolled over his bed for a bit, thinking that maybe it was still early and sighed in content when he curled up to a ball.

then suddenly, the silence was interrupted with a loud ring from his alarm clock, and soonyoung groaned loudly. he opened both of his eyes, frowning when he didn't saw the alarm clock on the bedside table. 

he huffed, eyes following the sound and he saw the alarm clock on the floor, ringing as loud as it can annoyingly. slowly, he kicked his blanket off his lower body and bent down to reach for the alarm clock, turning it off and placing it back on the bedside table. he must've accidentally knocked it off earlier when he was sleeping, he mused.

slowly, he got off his bed and stretched, sighing when he heard a satisfying click. he frowned again when he felt like something was missing, like something wasn't right. he looked around his bedroom for awhile, thinking confusedly.

jihoon. his mind offers, and soonyoung widened his eyes in realization. no wonder why he felt so weird. where was jihoon? why didnt he rubbed his tiny head in soonyoung's neck like he usually would? why isn't he meowing and demanding for food? where did he go?

dread suddenly filled soonyoung and he worriedly shuffled out of his bedroom, in search for his white persian cat. he missed looking at the opened window down the hall and he headed to the living room quickly, silently hoping that jihoon was on top of his favourite cabinet and sleeping.

"jihoon? where are you?" soonyoung called out loudly, walking towards the kitchen and opening all cabinets in case jihoon thought it would be fun to play hide and seek with soonyoung. no more than thirty minutes later, soonyoung had forgot about work and searched around his house for all of jihoon's favorite spot and he panicked when he didn't saw jihoon.

 _oh my god_. a thought came across on soonyoung's mind and he freezes from where he's standing in front of his bedroom. he wasn't that dumb to not realize that jihoon wasn't upset because of last night. of course he was upset. soonyoung had promised cuddles and ended up pushing jihoon away for his precious sleep. he cursed at himself loudly, banging his head on his bedroom door while he let himself wallow in his misery.

what if jihoon had left him? what if jihoon finally had enough of soonyoung's broken promises that he decided soonyoung was not a very good owner? the thought of jihoon leaving him scared him, and he almost cried right on his spot.

"jihoon where are you." soonyoung sniffled, thudding his forehead on the wooden door and sighed sadly. 

a soft meow was what soonyoung pulled him out of his misery, and he quickly whipped his head from where the sound came from that hurt his neck. he widened his eyes when he saw his cat, standing on his rarely opened window while looking at him like he just woke up, and fuck soonyoung almost had a heart attack since his flat was located at the seventh floor! what if jihoon fucking fell?!

"jihoonie?!" soonyoung wailed, running as fast as he can towards his cat and hurriedly scooping him on his arms. the cat whined, probably not too happy of being carried by his owner because of last night's event but soonyoung held him tighter, making it impossible for jihoon to escape.

"fuck, how did you got up there? what if you fell?" soonyoung slid his back on the wall, his legs too wobbly to make him stand up. his heart was pounding loudly from his chest and he had never felt so scared in his entire life. soonyoung was sitting in pretzel formation and with jihoon pressed to his chest, trying to escape from his owner. 

soonyoung knew jihoon was still upset, even though jihoon had stopped squirming, the cat was still avoiding eye contact with him. he fixed their positions so jihoon was facing him, with soonyoung forcing jihoon to look at him but hmthe cat was stubborn, opting to stare at the ground and meow helplessly.

"are you still upset?" soonyoung asked softly, dropping jihoon to his lap but still placing his arms around jihoon so he won't escape. jihoon meowed once and soonyoung sighed, leaving pecks on his cat's tiny furry head. they had this rule that jihoon will meow once for yes and two meows for no. soonyoung still doesn't know how jihoon understands him but he stopped long ago trying to think about it.

"i'm sorry jihoon, i was so tired and upset last night. i didn't meant to push you away. i'm really sorry, hm? please forgive me. i'll make it up to you." soonyoung apologizes, leaving more pecks on jihoon's head and jihoon closed his eyes. it didn't took long before jihoon was staring at him, looking less sad and more happy that soonyoung had apologized. 

soonyoung was giggling five minutes later, with jihoon rolled on his back on soonyoung's lap. soonyoung's fingers were hovering over jihoon's cat legs, poking his tummy while jihoon would try and catch soonyoung's fingers. soonyoung purposely left his pointer finger a little longer on jihoon's tummy, who immediately caught it between his legs and started to nibble soonyoung's nail.

soonyoung couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness, giving his tummy more pats while jihoon's tail swayed back and forth, too happy that he made soonyoung laugh.

"okay, now i need to prepare for work." soonyoung sighed when he remembered, and upon the mention of work, jihoon's face visibly falls. soonyoung noticed it and he felt sad too, he didn't want to leave jihoon. then, another brilliant thought came across his mind.

"why don't you go to work with me?" jihoon had never meowed that fast in his entire life.

—

"woah is it bring your pets to work day?" seungkwan, soonyoung's cubicle neighbor, asked when he saw soonyoung walking towards his cubicle with jihoon's cage. soonyoung shrugged his shoulders, walking inside his cubicle and placing jihoon's bed at the corner and setting jihoon's cage beside it. 

seungkwan entered soonyoung's cramped cubicle with jeonghan and seokmin, the two of them catching a glimpse of a very familiar cage. soonyoung crouched down and unlocked jihoon's cage, who immediately leaped out of it, stretching his limbs and looking up to see three familiar heads.

"how cute!" jeonghan exclaimed, crouching down and motioning for jihoon to come over him. jihoon was already walking towards jeonghan when seokmin's head entered his vision and jihoon spotted a treat on seokmin's open palm. jihoon immediately changed his route and walked towards seokmin.

"that's right jhoon, come here to your favourite person in the whole world!"

"hey that's not fair! you're luring him!"

"you two shut up please, i'm his favourite." seungkwan groaned, bending down to pick jihoon up but jihoon skillfully dodged his hands, jumping towards soonyoung's lap who laughed and caught him. he let jihoon climb up until he was standing on soonyoung's shoulder, staring at the three heads who pouted when jihoon didn't came to them.

"well, i guess i'm his favorite." soonyoung laughed, standing up and shooing the three out of his cubicle. the three only left after they were satisfied with giving jihoon small pets, who purred in delight at the attention.

five minutes later and soonyoung was already typing away on his laptop and jihoon was snoring on his bed. two hours later jihoon had woken up and jumped up to soonyoung's lap. one minute later and soonyoung was gently trying to push jihoon off his lap.

the cat whined, obviously not too happy that soonyoung's declining his affections for him again. soonyoung sighed, picking jihoon up and pecking his head.

"jihoonie, i know you want cuddles now, but i still have to work. i promise we will cuddle later when we go back home."

jihoon sure do hope soonyoung won't break his promise tonight. jihoon just quietly walked back to his bed, gaze boring holes on soonyoung's head as he hoped silently.

when will he ever get his cuddles?


End file.
